


kiss me

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where New Directions plays Spin the Bottle, and Sam may or may not find himself wanting to kiss his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Really short/kind of crappy prompt fill but I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, so this helps. Hope you guys like it. (Feedback is appreciated :) )
> 
> Based on the prompt: Season 4/5 slightly AU (no Klaine engagement and reunion crap and no Penny). The new New Directions are having a party and playing spin the bottle, when Blaine has to kiss a couple of person (your choice) and Sam finds himself jealous (even if they’re not together and it was just a little kiss). When later Sam spins the bottle and it lands on Blaine, Sam gives him a proper and heated kiss.

"Come on, guys!" Marley said excitedly as she dragged the other members of New Directions into her living room. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

"What are we, ten?" Kitty asked sarcastically. Marley sighed.

"It'll be fun!" She said, smiling cutely, then bringing her hands up and pouting adorably as her way of begging. Kitty stared at her for a moment before sighing, saying, "Fine."

"Yay!" Marley said happily, jumping slightly. "Alright, everyone sit down on the floor in a circle." Artie cleared his throat. "Oh, you can just stay in your wheelchair."

"So," She said once everyone was settled. "Who wants to go first?"

"I guess I will." Ryder said shyly from where he sat on one side of Marley. Marley smiled at him, and he just blushed, taking the empty bottle out of her hand and placing it in the middle of the circle, giving it a spin, having it land on Marley, who giggled, leaning in and giving Ryder a small peck on the lips, leaving him to blush again.

"Okay, my turn!" Blaine said with an adorable, puppy-like smile on his face. Sam chuckled at his eagerness. Blaine then spun the bottle, and it landed on Tina. Watching them kiss, Sam felt a slight pain in his chest, but he shrugged it off, assuming that maybe the food he'd eaten earlier was finally getting to him. Other members of the group, both guys and girls, then took their turns, and almost each of them had the bottle landing on Blaine, each of them giving him a kiss. And each time this happened, the pain in Sam's chest worsened, and he realized that he was jealous.

Once it was finally his turn, he let out a sigh, giving the bottle a good spin, his heart racing as it continuously made its rounds around the circle, until finally landing on Blaine. At this, Sam let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and as he met Blaine's eyes from across the circle, he smiled. He easily crawled out to the middle of the circle, continuing to smile as he got closer and closer to Blaine.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "It could ruin our 'best bros' thing."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sam said, not even giving Blaine a moment to respond before cupping the back of his head and forcefully pulling him into a kiss, boldly teasing Blaine by licking across his lips, then finally pulling away, leaving Blaine to blush and bring a hand up to his lips as he went back to his spot in the circle. For the rest of the game, Sam paid no attention to whoever else Blaine kissed, simply satisfied with the fact that  _he'd_  been able to kiss him. But, as the night came to a close, and Blaine was grabbing his arm as he left the house, the realization finally dawned on him that  _he just tried to make out with his best friend_.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sam?" Blaine asked him. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, avoiding the shorter boy's gaze.

"Y-you wanted to kiss me." Blaine said. "Hell, you tried to  _make out_ with me. D-do you like me or something? 'Cause no straight guy just goes ahead and does that with his best fr--" Blaine's words were cut off by Sam leaning down, pressing his lips to the shorter boy's again, but less forcefully. And this time, Blaine found himself kissing back, resting a hand on Sam's bicep for support as he went up on his tiptoes for a better angle. After a moment, Sam pulled away, blushing.

"I, uh, I don't really know whether or not I like you like, um,  _that_ ," He said. "But I  _do_  know that I really like kissing my best friend." Blaine giggled.

"Well, I really like it too." He said with a smile, leaning up to kiss Sam yet again, reaching forward with his free hand and lacing their fingers together.


End file.
